Chibi Sitting Blues
by changeofheart505
Summary: What happens when Sakura and I have to look for a bunch of chibis? Crossovers of the following: YGO, YGO Gx, YGO 5D's, YGO Zexal, and Harry Potter!
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Chibi Sitting Blues

**Sakura: KONNICHIWA! O GENKIDESUKA?!**

**Yami Sakura:?**

**Sakura: I said, hello! How are you?**

**Yami Sakura: Oh, anyways, we're back with a new crossover fic. Yugioh, Yugioh Gx, Yugioh 5d's, Yugioh Zexal, Harry Potter and uh... that's it.**

**Sakura: We own nothing but the fic plot, and idea. So, let's get it started!**

Chibi Sitting Blues

It was a beautiful day in Domino. Everywhere you went, you could hear the laughter of children, and see couples walking around. But... for a few people, this was a different story...

AT PHOENICIA

Sakura Yami and Yami Sakura were currently watching Yugioh Gx online. Sakura, or as most called her, Kura, was fawning over Aster every time he appeared. Sakura rolled her eyes as she did. She was more into Bakura. All three of them, but Tsu had claimed Akefia, and Estrella had claimed Aster, and Kura had claimed Ryou. So, she was content with Yami had several bottles of Dr. Pepper, Coca-Cola, and Fanta. They also had several sweets. They leaned into each other not like lovers, more like sisters, when...

CRASH!

They got up and ran into their kitchen. They stared at the group of chibis. Among them were a few, more like a lot, of familiar faces. Kura squealed loudly as she caught a Chibi Yami, kissing a crying Chibi Yugi's knee… which seemed to have gotten hurt on the fall. Chibi Yugi stopped as soon as he did. He giggled and looked at Sakura.

"Mommy?" He asked pointing to Kura. Kura, who had tri colored hair right now, and her blue eyes were close to indigo, looked at him with a 'what-the-fuck?!' face. Sakura laughed, causing all the chibis to laugh as well. Kura huffed and turned away, with her arms cross and a pout. She smiled again when she noticed, that there weren't only chibis from Yugioh, but from Gx, 5D's, Zexal and even Harry Potter!

'How do we keep track of them…' she wondered and snapped her fingers as a sudden thought came into her mind. She brought out those paper bracelets from fairs and the hospital, you know, the ones that seem almost impossible to take off once you have them on? She wrote the names of each character on a different color, each group having its own color.

"Hey!" She called and got everyone's attention, "okay, since we have no idea how you got here, and if you'll ever turn back to normal, I want to have you grouped together! So, from the blue group, we have, Chibi Yugi, Chibi Tea, Chibi Yami, Chibi Bakura, Chibi Ryou, Chibi Joey, Chibi Duke, Chibi Mai, Chibi Malik, Chibi Marik, Chibi Akefia, Chibi Atemu, Chibi Tristan, Chibi Mokuba, Chibi Seto, Chibi Kaiba, and Chibi Serenity! Come on up you guys!" The chibis from the original Yugioh walked up to her. She put the bracelets on their right hands. They sat down together, and watched as she gave the red bracelets to the chibis from Yugioh Gx, the royal purple ones to the chibis from Harry Potter and black to the chibis from Yugioh 5D's. The only color left was white and that went to the Zexal chibis. Satisfied, Kura left the chibis and Sakura alone…

**REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2: 1

Chibi Sitting Blues

**Sakura: I own the plot, my OCs, but not any one of the series involved in this fic! Also, last chapter was sort of a prologue, so enjoy the first chapter!**

Chapter 1

Kura smiled the next day as she woke. She had had the WEIRDEST dream last night. She and Sakura had been ambushed by super kawaii chibis… she opened her eyes only to meet brown ones. She blinked and so did the one and only Chibi Jaden on her.

Silence…

Silence…

Silence…

And then…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed loudly. Sakura ran in with a baseball bat. She looked around, and laughed when she potted Jaden on her light. Kura pouted and looked at Jaden, who was cuddling a Chibi Winged Kuriboh.

'Aaaaaww!' She thought. She put the chibi aside and got up. Walking into the bathroom, she took a quick shower. When she got out of the bathroom, a little line had formed. The minute she left, Chibi Joey ran in. She shot her yami a look.

"Bathroom breaks. Breakfast's on the table." She said. Kura nodded and walked into the kitchen. She was about to have some bagels when…

_KNOCK!_

_KNOCK!_

_KNOCK!_

She groaned and went to the door. She opened it, and saw one of her OCs, a girl by the name of Crystal Smith. She was from her unfinished series, Guardians of the Lost World. She looked at her character creation. Crystal had brown hair with yellow-green highlights. She had hazel eyes with a bit of light green blended in, and her shoulder length hair was in pigtails that day. She wore her uniform for Valkyrias Dragons. A pale green blazer with a golden brown skirt. Her thigh length stockings were dark green and she wore brown hiking boots. Kura looked at her, wondering why she was here at all. Anyways, she let Crystal in.

"Why are you here?" She asked. Crystal turned to her and smiled.

"Chibi issues, Kura?" Kura looked shocked. How the hell did she know?! "I know because this is YOU were talking about!" Kura pouted as a Chibi Ryou walked in. he tugged on her pants, and she quickly got on her knees and looked at him in the eyes.

"What is it Chibi Ryou?" She asked gently. The chibi whispered in her ear, and giggled when Kura looked at him in horror. Crystal looked at her, and opened her mouth to talk when…

"NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kura yelled as she ran into her gaming room. She walked up to her hidden candy and other sweets compartment, only to find it nearly empty. IT WAS FULL OF SUGARY GOODNESS NOT TOO LONG AGO! WHO THE RA DAMN HELL TOOK ALL OF IT?! She finally realized she wasn't alone in the room. She turned around.

**Sakura: Review! Will I survive? Until then, bye!**


	3. Chapter 2

Chibi Sitting Blues

Chapter 2: Sugar Rush

Kura looked at the big, uh, BIGGER, eyed chibi with tri colored hair before her. She wondered whether she should laugh or cry. Chibi Yugi had gotten into her candy stash and was now on sugar rush…. Ra help her….

"Okay… Yugi….. Come here…. I won't hurt you," she said softly, trying to coax the child into her arms. But it didn't work. Chibi Yugi sat down and giggled. Kura melted at the sight. Crystal walked in and stared.

"Do I want to know?"

Sakura walked in and looked at what seemed to be Kura's heart melting, "No, no you don't." She then picked up Chibi Yugi and held him tightly to her chest.

"MOMMY!" Chibi Yugi cried as he reached out to Kura. He held his arms out and kept calling out, "MOMMY!"

Kura groaned, 'Why me?!'

She got up and took the chibi from her dark. They then made sure to lock the door. Turning around, they entered the playroom, where all the other chibis were. Crystal sat down among the Harry Potter chibis, showing them her own magic.

"MORE! MORE! MORE!" They all cheered as she grew plants from the tips of her fingers. Everyone else was preoccupied and they continued playing as Kura tried to calm down a very happy Yugi.

"FLY! FLY!" Chibi Yugi chanted with a smiled. Kura sighed as she rocked the child in her arms. She looked at Sakura, and saw she had her arms full with Chibi Jack and Chibi Yusei. Crystal laughed as the Harry Potter chibis looked on as she made a wilting flower bloom as if it were nothing. She looked at Sakura and Kura.

"We have to go shopping," she said as a knock came at the door, "I got it. The Great Crystalia shall return!" She said that last part dramatically, causing all the chibis to giggle, "Guess who joined us!"

Everyone in the room shrugged. Crystal stepped aside to reveal a trio of red heads and a blond.

"Claira, Auburn, Amber, Jonathon?" Kura walked up to them, looking shocked, "who else is coming?"

"Me," a woman appeared, looking older than everyone in the room.

"Amira?!"

The newest addition to Kura's chibi sitting business walked in, each taking a few chibis to play with. Kura sighed as Chibi Yami tugged her hair. She picked him up and let him cuddle with Chibi Yugi.

"we'll go in ten minutes." She said. No one argued….

**Review! **


	4. Chapter 3

Chibi Sitting Blues

Chapter 3: Shopping

Kura smiled as all the chibis held onto the rope she had attached to her waist. She walked towards the mall before her and entered. Everyone stared as she, her OCs, Sakura and the chibis entered. Dividing up into smaller groups. They then split up and went to different stores. They each decided to go get clothes first. Let's see how everything went.

WITH KURA'S GROUP

Kura smiled as the chibis behind her all made "choo-choo" noises. She laughed as she started to move her arms in the motion of a train. She turned to the chibis behind her and entered a Target. She then moved to the children section in the clothes department of the store….

WITH CRYSTAL'S GROUP

Crystal had chosen to go to Sears for her shopping. She made sure the chibis behind her, stayed behind her. She didn't want to lose a chibi, and was glad she was able to wrap a vine around herself and the chibis she had with her. Everyone they had passed just gave them odd looks, but otherwise, ignored the group.

WITH SAKURA'S GROUP

Sakura had opted to take her chibis to Kmart. She laughed as they kept looking towards the Little Ceasers it had.

'Hmmm… after this, I'll tell Kura to take them to eat….'

WITH JONATHON'S GROUP

Jonathon chose GAP to shop at. He had no idea why, but he did promise his chibis he'd take them to the toy store afterwards…

WITH AMIRA AND CLAIRA'S GROUP

Both females smiled at the chibis behind them. They had currently entered a Payless, and were looking at the shoes for the chibis….

WITH CRYSTAL, AUBURNS AND AMBER'S GROUP

The trio of girls had the last bunch of chibis. They had entered a Wal-Mart and looked around. They took turns guiding and watching the chibis as they did…

SOMETIME LATER

Everyone regrouped and went to McDonald's to eat. Kura had to hold Chibi Yugi, who wasn't completely off sugar rush. Everyone laughed as they shared their experiences at the store….

**Kura: Review!**

**Sakura: And to all those who read this, thank you for being with us so far.**

**Kura: As a gift, we have a sneak peek at our next fic, Harry Potter and the Girl of the Phoenix! Enjoy!**

**SNEAK PEEK AT HARRY POTTER AND THE GIRL OF THE PHOENIX!**

**A darkness…**

**_It's so cold…_**

**A time for a new love to appear. **

**"The girl of the Phoenix?"**

**It's a time for exacting revenge… but only if you find her.**


	5. Chapter 4

Chibi Sitting Blues

Kura: We. Are. BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!

Sakura: Our table is fixed, so we are updating once again.

Kura: Please note that this will be shorter than usual, you'll see why at the end.

Sakura: Enjoy.

Chapter 4: Kindergarten or babysitter?

Once everyone arrived back at the Yami's home, Amira brought up a good question.

"What are you planning for their education?" The two brunettes looked at each other.

"Uh..." was the brilliant response. They had no idea. Kura began to pace, no aware of the chibis still attached to her waist, and the fact they were still following her. She knew there was a Kindergarten daycare center opening up, but maybe a babysitter would be better? She looked at the chibis, wondering what to do. She sighed as Chibi Yusei tugged her hand... well fingers, he couldn't really reach her hand. She looked at Sakura. The two looked at each other for a long time. Everyone waited for a reply.

And waited...

And waited...

And waited...

And waited.

Until the decision was finally made, "We'll send them to school."

Kura: That's it for Chibi Sitting Blues!

Sakura: BUT! The fun doesn't end here.

Kura: Join us in Yugioh Kindergarten, where the fun shall continue!

Both: Thanks for reading!


End file.
